This invention relates to selector mechanisms operable to enable a movable member to be moved in one or other direction from a neutral position, and relates especially, though not exclusively, to such a mechanism for use in actuating an electric switch device of the kind incorporating a series isolator, such a switch device comprising a movable switch member carrying contacts and arranged to be moved in one or other direction, from a central position, so as to engage either an isolator or an earth contact.